


The Unfortunate Six

by Bunnywest



Series: Thank you fics. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Peter Hale will not put up with your shit, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: Who were the six people who pissed Peter off enough to get on his blacklist? And what the hell did they do to end up on there?( Set in Rabbit Verse)





	The Unfortunate Six

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HawthorneUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawthorneUK/gifts).



> For HawthorneUK's prompt "  
> Could we please have a recap on the members of the Hale blacklist - I think I've missed a few of the "6 in 20 years" members of that exclusive club!

 

The Hale Blacklist is possibly the most exclusive club in the world.

It only has six members, and you can’t apply to join.

Not that you’d want to.

If you’re on Peter’s list, you’re on it for life, and it spans the entire state of California.

Nobody’s exactly sure how Peter does it, but somehow he’s created a system whereby if your names on the list, everybody knows about it, and everybody honors it.

Stiles asked him how he set it up once, and he replied “I had a large bank account, a lot of spare time,  and I was feeling particularly vicious, to be honest. I have quite the cruel streak, you know.”

‘Maybe once. Now you’re more ruthlessly protective” Stiles observes, watching over Peter’s shoulder as he types in the data to add Reid to the list.

“Hmmm. Maybe so. I just like to protect the people in my life.”

 

Stiles has never seen the list in black and white, and he looks at the six names on the screen.

“So, what did they all do?” he asks, curious.

“Let’s start at the top” says Peter, and settles in to tell the stories.

 

* * *

 

 

"You have to understand, rabbit, I started the list after I’d…recovered a little. So there are no Argents on here, because they were dead by then. You and most of the pack had left for college, and I was trying for a normal life. But there were still stares and whispers, and a level of mistrust. The first person on the list did their damnedest to undermine my attempts to settle in.”

 

_Francis Weatherby._

“Wait, I know this name” Stiles says, tapping the screen with his fingertip.

“She was a deputy. And Dad said she just quit one day and walked out.”

“Ah. Yes. That would be me.” Peter confesses.

“Well duh, but why?”

“She hated me.” Peter says simply.

“No offence man, but back then that wasn’t exactly uncommon. Why was she different?”

“She used her job to make my life exceedingly difficult.  When I tried to open a new bank account, she had me investigated because she said the money must be proceeds of crime. She pulled me over constantly. Any time I went into town, she tailed me. It was incredibly frustrating.”

“You blacklisted her just for that?” Stiles queries. "it doesn't seem "like she was bad enough to warrant it."

“Possibly not. But then she had me accused of murder, had me hauled in for the death of some drifter, and as she locked me in the cell, she had the sheer gall to say _Kate Argent should have made sure she did a decent job when she started that fire.”_

His voice is cold with fury as he recounts the tale.

Stiles is shocked by the sheer venom in his husband’s tone, and he drapes himself instinctively around his husband’s back, rubbing his hands down his arms soothingly.

“And that got her on the list?”

“That got her on the list. But she was the first one, so I did things the old fashioned way. I paid her a visit as the Left Hand. I threatened her, threatened to tell her husband she was having an affair with me, threatened to tell the sheriff that she was asking for bribes. Told her that if she and her family weren’t gone within the week, I’d be back, and I couldn’t guarantee her family would be safe. And I told her to leave the state.”

“And then I assembled a list of contacts who could be persuaded to make her life miserable. She was threatened with eviction and had her bank accounts locked by the end of the next day, and the whole family was gone within four days.”

“It was immensely satisfying, as I remember” Peter says with a cold smile.

“You threatened her family? That’s cold, dude” Stiles says, taken aback.

“As soon as she mentioned Kate, I knew she'd never leave me in peace, and I honestly didn’t trust her not to kill me herself the first chance she got. I did what I had to do.” Peter is unrepentant.

Stiles hums. “I guess.”

 

* * *

 

_Anthony Parsons_

“Him? Tried to blackmail me” Peter says, smiling slightly.

“Uh huh. Seems like something only an idiot would do. Tell me more.”

“He was under the impression that my bisexuality was something I was ashamed of, something I wanted kept secret. He sent me photos that he’d taken of me kissing a man in a club.”

Stiles’ gut gives a sharp twist at that, and he growls a little.

Peter looks amused, saying “Are you jealous, rabbit? It was a long time ago, after all.”

“Don’t like thinking of you with someone else, OK?” Stiles mutters, and he slides himself into Peter’s lap, facing him and kissing him, staking his claim.

“Anyway, he sent me these photos, and then waited a week to contact me. I’m sure he thought I was working myself into a lather over the pictures, but they were actually very flattering. Then he called, saying he wanted to meet, and if I knew what was good for me I’d do what I was told.”

“Of course I agreed, because I was curious to see what he wanted.”

“And?” Stiles asks, curious now.

“He told me that he knew I must be rich, what with the Hale fortune, and he wanted it all, or he was going to out me. He made it sound like it was the worst thing that could ever happen to me. I gently broke it to him that I was happy with my sexuality, and I didn’t really mind if he wanted to tell the rest of Beacon Hills, because it might get me a few more dates.”

He sighs, and Stiles waits for the rest.

“Instead of cutting his losses, he threatened to tell people I’d raped his son.”

“Woah, he didn’t!” gasps Stiles.

“His son was nine.”

“Oh, fuck off. Who uses a kid like that?”

“A desperate man with a massive gambling debt, apparently. I did a little research, found out he owed half a million, and told him if he wasn’t out of town within five days, I’d deliver him into the hands of the loan sharks personally. Then I called his wife and told her what her husband was trying to do. Then I did a little more digging, and called child services.”

“Why child services? What did he do?”

Peter rubs his hand across his eyes.

“His next plan of attack, apparently, was to rent the boy out. He’d been advertising in the darker corners of the web, and had a buyer’s list that’s longer than I like to think about.”

“That fucker! So what happened?”

“His wife left him, taking the son, and he was sent to prison for a long, long, time. I made some calls. He didn’t have a good time in there, let me assure you. And he can never some back here, ever, even once he’s released.”

“Still doesn’t seem enough” Stiles grumbles.

He hesitates before he asks ”And the kid? Was he alright? I mean, his dad hadn’t, y’know….”

“What? Oh, no, no. He never touched his son himself. Wanted to ‘preserve his value’ apparently. I felt so bad for the family that I might have contributed a little towards his college fees, when the time came.”

“You mean you paid the whole damned lot and called it a scholarship, and probably sent a chunk of cash to the ex-wife as well” Stiles interprets, entirely accurately.

“Perhaps” is all Peter will say on the matter.

 

* * *

 

Once Stiles has finished kissing Peter softly and accusing him of being a _nice person_ , a claim Peter dismisses as completely unfounded, they move onto the next name.

 

_Jefferson Ackland_

 

“Tried to screw me over when I was buying the bar. Thought he could drive up the price by creating a bidding war with a nonexistent ‘other interested party” Peter says shortly.

Stiles narrows his eyes.

“No” he says.

“No, rabbit?” Peter asks.

“If that was all, he wouldn’t be on the list. There’s more.”

“Fine” Peter sighs. “But you won’t like it.”

“You know I bought the bar not long before you moved back to town, right?”

“Actually, no. I thought you’d been there a while?” Stiles says, surprised.

“Well, I did. And he did try and drive up the price. He failed, of course. When I called him out on it, he inferred that legally there wasn’t much I could do. I begged to differ, and had my agents seal the deal at a far lower price than he was asking. He signed, because he had no choice, but he wasn’t happy.”

Stiles squirms in his seat, impatient to hear.

“And then he told me in no uncertain terms that he would make sure the bar failed, because he and his friends would be waiting in the car park every night, and they’d beat up enough patrons that nobody would come back a second time.”

“Oh, that’s bullshit, Peter. Why didn’t you tell my Dad?”

“This is the part you won’t like, rabbit. Are you sure you want to hear it?” Peter asks, and Stiles can see that he’s completely serious.

He takes a shaky breath and nods, because what could possibly be so bad?

“I told him I was sure the Sheriff would be interested in hearing their threats.”

Peter pauses for a moment, before saying “He implied that maybe it was time for a new sheriff, and that he’d be happy to retire the old one. Permanently.”

“He threatened my Dad? What the fuck, Peter! I hope you kicked his ass!” Stiles fumes.

 Calm down, rabbit. It was a long time ago. But you’ll be glad to know that in that particular instance, yes, I did kick his ass. Thoroughly. And when he regained consciousness, I explained to him about the blacklist, and how he was now on it, and how he should leave town immediately, before I really lost my temper. He made a few pathetic noises about how I couldn’t do that, and ironically, threatened to call the police. I beat him again, just for sheer idiocy.”

 “And he left town?” Stiles confirms anxiously.

“Apparently he has a small bar in Alaska now.” Peter reassures him.

Stiles lets out a tiny sigh of relief, before asking “Why defend my dad though? You and I, we weren’t even a thing then.”

“I’ve always held your father in the greatest respect in his capacity as sheriff, even before I got to know him.  He’s a clever man, and having one of those in charge of law enforcement? That alone was worth defending him for” Peter tells Stiles, and his young husband is so grateful to him for protecting his father all those years ago that they take a small break from the list while Stiles show his appreciation on his knees.

 

* * *

 

_James McWilliams_

‘Oh, that’s Cheaty McFuckface!” Stiles laughs.

“Exactly right, darling. Our dear Ami’s philandering ex, he of the threatening texts and emptied out bank account. You sent me to deal with him as Left hand, and I did so with the greatest of pleasure.”

Stiles pulls Peter closer and nuzzles at him as he recalls “You didn’t even question it when I asked you to go. You trusted my judgement.”

‘I trusted your judgement, _and_ I saw the text that came through” Peter corrects gently.

“Whatever. That was a good day when he got carted off for vagrancy” Stiles says, smiling.

 

* * *

 

 

_Patricia Delaney_

“Isn’t that the woman who upset Sophi by saying pack aren’t family and we don’t count?” Stiles wants to know.

“It certainly is, rabbit“ Peter confirms.

‘You know, when I went to speak to her, she was completely unsuitable for the teaching profession, highly unprofessional. Just kept pointing and squeaking and asking if I was going to bite her. As if I’d want someone like that in my pack.” He shakes his head at the very idea.

“I did offer her the chance to spend time with the pack, and learn how it works, but she assured me that she had no interest in spending time with, now, what was the phrase?  _A couple of shameless perverts who run through the woods naked for fun.”_

“We do run through the woods naked for fun though” Stiles reminds him.

“That’s beside the point. She had a bad attitude, and wasn’t fit to be teaching any child in a town with as many Weres as Beacon Hills. What got her added to the list, though, was when she implied that Ami and Will were unsuitable parents for allowing their children to spend time with their gay uncles, and threatened to have them investigated. That was never going to happen. I told her to pack her bags and go, and put her on the list. She dragged her heels a little leaving town, but once I had her power and water cut off, she was much more amenable to the idea of relocation.”

“Nice” Stiles comments.

"And of course our dear Reid, moving to Bel Air to live with his Aunt and Uncle. I hear they’re planning to bring him back to the Lord through some good old fashioned discipline, and I quote _taking a switch to that sinful rear end_.” Peter tells him, grinning hugely.

“You  really are a ruthless bastard when you need to be, aren’t you?” Stiles grins.

“I absolutely am, and I make no apologies for it. Every single one of these people has made Beacon Hills a better place by leaving” Peter tells him.

“Fair” Stiles says agreeably.

“There’s one thing though. Now you’ve mentioned running naked through the woods, and it’s been too long since we did that.  Maybe we need to make time for it soon?”

“It was two weeks ago rabbit, and I caught you ten feet from the front door, remember?” Peter reminds him drily.

“Two weeks is a long time, Peter” Stiles reasons, as he begins to move his hips firmly where he’s seated in his husband’s lap.

Peter rolls the desk chair back and considers the young man grinding against him thoughtfully.

“You’re right. Be ready to go in ten minutes, I just need to finish this up” he indicates the screen.

Stiles scrambles to get ready, and Peter hits the save button, and then there are six.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pssst! I caved and got tumblr - not sure how to work it exactly, but that's never stopped me before.....  
> https://bunnywest.tumblr.com/


End file.
